Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a memory device having a support structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, the development of electronic devices has increased the need for larger storage capacity. In order to meet the demand for high storage density, the sizes of memory devices are reduced and the integration is improved. Therefore, the memory devices have been developed from two-dimensional (2D) memory devices that have a planar gate structure to three-dimensional (3D) memory devices that have a vertically stacked gate structure.
As the integration of 3D memory devices improves, the conventional 3D vertical gate (VG) framework provides a higher storage density than the vertical channel (VC) one because the total stacking layers of VC are limited by the finite bit-line driving current. However, even VG exhibits the higher possibility of CD shrinkage, it still faces a manufacturing issue because of distortion and collapse of the three-dimensional structure induced by a high aspect-ratio geometry. In view of the above, how to develop a highly-integrated 3D memory device to seek for a higher storage density and how to develop a manufacturing method thereof while preventing the problems of distortion and collapse of the three-dimensional structure is an important issue that needs to be addressed.